Combustion chambers, particularly for gas turbines, are usually provided internally with a flow control body which is referred to as a liner. Basically, different concepts for combustion chamber arrangements are known. Thus, for example, combustion chamber arrangements are used which are composed of a plurality of individual combustion chambers (cans) which culminate in a common opening. In the case of a gas turbine the opening is preferably implemented as an annular opening which simultaneously constitutes the transition to the turbine room. A burner provided in the combustion chamber is supplied with a combustible fluid mixture which ignites in the combustion chamber and, flowing through the liner, is routed in the direction of the outlet opening. Another concept of a combustion chamber arrangement provides a single ring-shaped annular combustion chamber instead of a plurality of individual combustion chambers. A combustible fluid mixture ignited in burners is introduced into an annular combustion chamber of this kind, combusts in the chamber and expands in the direction of the outlet opening.
Since the walls of the combustion chamber are exposed to high thermal loads on account of the combustion taking place in the interior of the combustion chamber, these parts of the combustion chamber must be cooled. This is usually achieved by means of slits through which a coolant is channeled, said coolant convectively cooling the combustion chamber.
The liner disposed in the interior of the combustion chamber in particular is exposed to high physical stress, which is why this liner is subject to wear and tear. An arrangement is therefore provided which enables the liner, particularly parts thereof, to be replaced. For this purpose there are disposed in the prior art rail-like rods via which the individual liner elements are connected to the wall of the combustion chamber. The rails disposed between the liner and the casing are in fact located in a comparatively cool area of the combustion chamber, with the result that disassembly from the inside cannot easily be carried out. All in all, however, the liner too is very complicated to manufacture due to the fixing toward the interior. Furthermore, thermal voltages are produced on account of the very high sidewalls.